The Return of Amaterasu
by AoLady
Summary: Series : Cardfight! Vanguard Clan : Oracle Think Tank Pairing : CEO Amaterasu x Goddess of Full Moon Tsukuyomi (a bit)


Today is another sunny day in Cray. Sunny day means a day to having fun! Ice cream! Cold drinks! Special performance from Cray's most famous and prestigious singers, Bermuda Idols! Their live performances are always waited by many people in Cray! But for a certain little girl, today is another boring day. She sits on the castle's terrace, looking to sky, wondering about her close friend who is now far away. She sighs, a heavy sigh as a sign that she missed her friend.

"Tsuku-sama," a beautiful young lady in pink kimono appeared from the room behind the terrace. "You don't seem energetic nowadays. Usually you always floated cheerfully along with Ichibyoshi,"

The little goddess turned her head to see the young lady. She is one of the Three Goddesses in this castle, who is loved by every flowers in Cray, Sakuya. Tsukuyomi looked at Sakuya's worried face.

"Look, Tsuku-sama, Ichibyoshi is worried about you too…" she raises her right hand and a blue bird rests there, looking at the little goddess. "He wants to fly with you around the castle, or meeting Hexagonal Magus in Magus City, or pay a visit to the Church, or visiting Coco-san in the Witches' Village… or maybe to the beach, singing and playing with Bermuda Idols?"

Tsukuyomi looks at Ichibyoshi, then to Sakuya. Then she sighs again.

"I want to see Amaterasu…" Amaterasu is another Goddess who resides in the castle. Together with Tsukuyomi and Sakuya, they reside in a wide area in Cray, which becomes a sacred land for the oracles, protected by the Church and the Oracle Agent. Tsukuyomi bears a love-and-hate relationship with Amaterasu, as the latter often teased her for being so small and cute, and about how she often floats and flew around the castle. But actually… Tsukuyomi has a crush for her. It's not really a secret, as Sakuya knows Tsukuyomi's feeling, and so their close acquaintances, like Amaterasu,s personal secretary, Secretary Angel or even Susanowo and Sayorihime.

Sakuya makes an understanding face. "So… you missed Amaterasu-sama, did you not?" She smiles to Tsukuyomi's sad face. "Even though she always teased you?"

Tsukuyomi pouts to the lady in front of her, and Sakuya chuckles. She backed Sakuya and looks down to the ground, then nods slowly.

"I… I missed her… her jokes, her smile, her laugh, when she ran here and there doing her business… "

"Ah, so Tsuku-sama is in love with Amaterasu-sama?"

"I… eh? IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Tsukuyomi's face turned red instantly. "Ichibyoshi, let's go to the beach, I heard that Bermuda Idols have new member name Reit." She raised her hand and Ichibyoshi chirps happily as he grabs Tsukuyomi's back, ready to take flight.

"Sakuya-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama, there is someone who wishes to see both of you." Two girls in traditional clothes enter the terrace. Their names are Uzume and Kaguya.

"Who is this person, Uzume?" Sakuya asks to the maid who just talked.

"Sayorihime, Milady." Uzume answers.

"Sayorihime-san said that she has an important news," Kaguya continues.

Tsukuyomi, who just floated with Ichibyoshi, lands. Ichibyoshi chirps in protest, but Tsukuyomi ignores him as she follows Sakuya to the main hall.

"Milady, Tsukuyomi-sama and Sakuya-sama," Sayorihime bows as the goddesses entered the main hall and sits in their respective thrones – golden with pinkish accent and looks like a giant lotus for Sakuya, and pale gold with crescent and cloud ornaments for Tsukuyomi –. Sakuya raised her hand and Sayorihime raised her head, "I have a news."

"You may speak now," Tsukuyomi replies.

"Amaterasu-sama will come back to the castle next week. Here is the letter that just arrived this morning." Sayorihime raised her hands with the letter sealed with the stamp of golden sunlight. Sakuya receives the letter, looking at Tsukuyomi's surprised face, smirks and starts reading:

_Dear Tsukuyomi and Sakuya – _

_I am very happy to inform you that my business trip to every corners of Cray is now finished! Finally I can come back to the castle! From here, I will reach the castle in about a week. I can't wait to see you! I really missed you!_

_− CEO Amaterasu −_

_PS : has Tsukuyomi grew tall enough?_

"Sakuya…"

"Yes, Tsuku-sama?"

"Is the last part important to read?"

Sakuya smiles brightly.

"Of course, Tsuku-sama. I have to read the letter until the very end, and that included any additional parts."

Tsukuyomi pouts. _How come she! Did she only remember about how I should grew taller?_

"Tsukuyomi-sama?" Sayorihime asks.

"Oh, n-nevermind. W-well… it means we have to feast! We have to held a festival to celebrate the return of Amaterasu to the castle!" Tsukuyomi stands on her throne and looks eager. "Uzume! Kaguya!"

The maids comes in a rush. "Y-yes, Tsukuyomi-sama?"

"Please prepare papers, pens and ink bottles! We have to relay the news about the feast through the land of Oracles!"

"As you wish, Milady!" they bow and runs to the storage room.

"Sayorihime," Tsukuyomi says.

"Yes, Tsukuyomi-sama?"

"Call Susanowo and relay the message to the Church and Oracle Agent. And Ichibyoshi…"

Ichibyoshi chirps as Sayorihime walks to outside, calling Susanowo.

"Since City of Magus and Witches' Village are a bit far from here, it will be your duty to relay the letter to them. Are you ready?"

The blue bird chirps, saying that he's ready to fly. As soon as possible, actually.

"Wait, I need to write a letter first, Ichibyoshi," she hushed the bird, who flapped its wings eagerly. "Sakuya,"

"Yes, Tsuku-sama?"

"Help me to write letters for the residents in the Land of Oracle."

"Of course," Sakuya gets up as the maids walked to the work room with papers and ink bottles. Tsukuyomi and Sakuya follows the maids to the work room.

"Everything is ready, Milady." Kaguya bows to the goddesses.

"Thank you," Tsukuyomi flops to the work chair and starts writing the letter. Sakuya sits elegantly on her chair and follows Tsukuyomi writing the letter.


End file.
